Drieghan
Drieghan, also known as the land of dragons,Text from the korean main page of the game. is a mountainous landlocked territory. It borders Serendia to the north, Mediah to the northeast, the SnowlandsThis region has no official name. Snowland, Alpine/Highland region and Land of the witches have been used until now. to the east, OrdilitaAlso known as Rodilita, Arid Lands and the Land of Thorns. to the southwest, Kamasylvia to the west and Calpheon to the northwest.There's no name for the territory to the south of Drieghan. According to Kamasylvian and Drieghan's lore it's either the territory of the Salun Bears, the Arid Lands or the Land of Thorns/Thornbush. No known boundary lines for any of those. It's said to be a land of high peaks and long valleys with dragons. History Note'': Work in progress.'' Year 185 In Drieghan, the land of dragons, a long time ago a tribe fought a dragon and, legend says, soaked in its blood. The tribe that drew the blood of the dragon suffered consequences. Their skin cracked like stone and they grew in size. That tribe were the Sherekhan. The first settlement of Drieghan was situated to the east where various small tribes combined to become one under the elected rule of the one called Akum, one of the Sherekhan. But the glory of the tribe was short lived. The land where they settled suffered a terrible drought, and on the dry land everyone died for a drop of water. When the last warriors of the Sherekan were to die, a historian wrote that the spilled blood of the dragon turned into a disaster, and the history of the Sherekan people was expected to be completed in just one verse.Metaphor for having a very short history. The last survivor of the Sherekhan that battled the dragon, Akum, planted the dragon's tooth to the ground and said, "Bless this land where I buried the tooth with rain." ''After the death of Akum the tribes began wandering around, but no matter where they planted the tooth, it didn't rain.Thanks to the dragon's curse invoked by their ancestors the younger generations, who didn't inherit the cracked skin nor power the Sherekhan had, began a long wandering life. '''Year 226' In the end the wandering people decided to plant the tooth where the body of Akum had been laid to rest. Finally, raindrops fell from the sky. Forty years of drought ended and rain sprung up in the dried gorge. That was the birth of Duvencrune, a land of waterfalls and lakes where the dragon's teeth had fallen asleep. The descendants of the Sherekhan, tired of their long wandering life, found relief in that land. But something had changed them in those forty years. They had become smaller and weaker. The disaster they had faced wasn't just the drought. They were the descendants of Sherekhan who had mighty bodies and power greater than what a giant wields, but in the later years their bodies became smaller and weaker. However, compared to the joy of being able to settle down, it didn't matter to them their new size. Year 235 While the descendants of the dragon peopleThis refers to the Sherekhan. had to wander for a long time with legends of the now extinct dragons, the knowledge that Drieghan was a land of dragons continued to live on in the collective imagery of the region outside of its borders and for that reason the neighboring countries didn't dare trespass. The rumor that it was a barren wasteland did not disappear even though the drought had disappeared years ago, and the existence of Duvencrune, the capital, remained a mystery many years after its foundation. The Sherekhan Necropolis was more than just a relic or a grave for their descendants. It became a custom in their culture to do a religious celebration three times each year to receive the blessings of their ancestors. Year 276 On a calm night, a small pond near the Drieghan border burned up. It was the Ahib from Kamasylvia who broke the peace. They came from the Salun Bear territory, fleeing Kamasylvia and crossing into Drieghan to invade it. The clash between Ahib and Drieghan's guards was soon overcome by the Kamasylvian forces who had been chasing the Ahib. The guard force of Drieghan knew they didn't have enough manpower to stop the clash between the Ahib and the other elven army. The man who led the guards in this incident, Durgeff, called for an army to defend the pride of the Sherekhan, saying that he wanted to create an army to protect Duvencrune. Year 286 A hunter walked into the night hunting and witnessed a strange sight. The dragon wings spread over the hill ... It was clearly a dragon. "The dragon appeared!" The hunter started shouting, from the hill all the way to Duvencrune, at night. Durgeff, who had become the town's chief, grabbed its two trembling hands. The descendants of the Sherekhan were known as the descendants of the dragons, but it was the first time any of them actually saw one. Most of all what they felt was fear because they knew that they could not deal with dragons with their small army. After several rounds of meetings, Chief Durgeff decided that they needed mercenaries, regardless of the opposition faced. Hunters, mercenaries and retired soldiers weren't enough. They sent a notice to each neighboring country that stated "We welcome anyone who can fight" and announced that the Sherekhan's story of war had started again.Korean source from the main game page. Sixth icon (rightmost one in the bottom).Credit to user Zael from BDRP's Discord for helping with the translation. As of late Kamasylvia has been suffering invasions from gargoyles native to Drieghan.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/5534/ They're being sent by the Ahib. Locations Additional information According to the knowledge section, the territory is divided into: * Drieghan Neutral Zone * Drieghan Autonomous Region * Kamasylvia Conflict Zone There are three roads to access the region. *In Mediah, south of Hasrah Cliff. *In Calpheon, southeast of the Primal Giant Post. *In Kamasylvia, east of Old Wisdom Tree. The nodes to link to the region are as follows: * Khimut Lumber Camp from Serendia Shrine (Serendia) and Hasrah Cliff (Mediah). * Fountain of Origin from Witch's Chapel (Calpheon). * Ahib Conflict Zone from Lemoria Guard Post (Kamasylvia). Trivia * Drieghan was released in Korea on 8th March 2018 and in NA&EU on 14th November 2018. * This territory has been renamed several times since the alpha stages of the game. First known as two separate regions called Viking territory and Giant territory, later named Dragan. Changed to Dreegan and finally written as Drieghan. The currently released region in Korea matches with the earlier Giant territory. * It was considered the homeland of the dwarves and some time ago they were expelled by the giants who seemed to rose up in rebellion. Newer sources discredit this information and it does not seem to be mentioned at first glance in the released Drieghan. Sources: English and Korean. Videos References Category:Locations Category:Territories Category:Drieghan